


The Woes and Wonders of Studying

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Friendship, M/M, POV Stiles, Peter is bored, Sassy Peter Hale, Steter - Freeform, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to finish writing his paper. Peter interrupts. Entertainment follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woes and Wonders of Studying

Stiles was about to throw his book across the room. He then looked back up at the blank word document in front him. One would think that dealing supernatural catastrophes on an almost daily basis would prepare him for the hell that was finals week. This was not the case. It started out well enough, drinking loads of coffee and not getting enough sleep, cranking out three papers on top of taking an exam, that wasn’t as horrible as he thought it would be.

However, now he approaching the finish line and all motivation simply flew out the window. All he had to do was write one more paper and take an exam. The exam was something he wasn’t worried about. It was open book, simple enough.

The paper shouldn’t be this difficult. Five pages.

That was it.

Then he would be free for winter break, be able to go home to see his dad and his friends, nothing but relaxation and video games.

He looked at the page once more and almost let a growl of frustration out. He really needed to get this paper done and he had started to run out ways to procrastinate any longer

With a sigh he gave another look over his research and tried his best to type out a intro paragraph that was not complete and utter crap. Once the intro was done another paragraph came along and before he knew it he found his groove.

Then there was a knock at the door and the groove died out.

“Come in.” Stiles said loud enough for whoever knocked to hear. He figured it had to be the RA or someone from rooms next door as all his friends had already gone home for break. He heard the door open as he focused on his laptop as he finished the last few sentences of a paragraph.

“What if I was some sort of deranged killer? You just let me walk in.” An amused voice said and Stiles eyes’ snapped up to see Peter standing there in his dorm. Ever since the man came back to life years ago they have become friends. Stiles liked Pete’s sarcastic and dark humor and Peter was one of the only people in the pack that appreciated Stiles. It wasn’t always an easy friendship, but it worked. Peter would occasionally stop by Stiles’ dorm, usually when he wanted to be away from Beacon Hills which was quite a lot. Stiles never really minded.

“You _are_ some sort of deranged killer. And at least then maybe I would put out of my misery and not have to finish this paper.” Stiles said.

“I could arrange that if you’d like.” Peter said as he gracefully plopped down on the red chair that Stiles had put out in case of company.

“I thought you were reformed?” He questioned with humor. If someone would have told him years ago that he would joking about murder with Peter Hale in the future he would have told them that they were lunatics.

Peter gave a shrug. “I’m a creature of habit.” He then shifted in the chair seeming as if he was trying to get more comfortable. “We should go out. I’m bored.”

“Is that why you’re here? Boredom? I thought what we had was special.” Stiles faked pouted. Deciding to play along with Peter for a moment. He could procrastinate longer for a few minutes.

“I’m here because Derek was trying to rope me into Christmas shopping and I refuse to go with him to buy presents for people I don’t even like.”

“You like Lydia and me.”

“Not enough to watch Derek struggle through the mall to find something everyone would like battery powered heated socks.” Peter deadpanned. Even Stiles had to agree with him there.

Stiles just shook his head and grinned. “Well, I hate to break it to you, but I am not responsible for keeping you entertained. I got this paper to write.”

“When is it due?”

“Tomorrow at 5, but I want to get done before then.” Stiles said.  In the past he would let Peter get his way. They usually had a lot of fun and on more than one occasion they would get into some mischief, but tonight Stiles was resolved to stay in and try to get this done. Even if he didn’t finish at least he could tell himself he put forth an effort.

“You have plenty of time. Come on.  Let’s go see the new Hobbit movie.”

“That movie doesn’t come out for another two days unless you are going to tell me that time travel exists too.” Stiles said with a smirk. As tempting as the offer sounded, he would not be fooled.

“Well it does, but that’s a different story. I got tickets to the advanced showing downtown. If we leave now we won’t miss it.” Peter replied with ease, looking like the picture of honesty when Stiles knew he was usually the opposite. Now, Stiles was torn between doing the responsible thing and watching a movie he had been really looking forward too. As if Peter noticed this inner-conflict Stiles was experiencing he added, “I’ll buy candy and popcorn, of course.”

Stiles went to save the little progress that he had done on his paper and closed his laptop. He looked up at Peter who was now standing and looking very pleased with himself. Stiles really wished that there was a way to knock the werewolf down a peg. Then an idea hit him “Damn straight you are.” He said as he stood up and walked over near the older man. .

Before either of them reach the door Stiles grabbed Peter and kissed him hard. Stiles could tell he took Peter by surprise and it gave him very smug satisfaction. Once Peter’s surprise wore off the kiss deepened.

Finally after what seemed like forever Stiles broke the kiss and smiled. “Come on. We don’t want to miss the previews.”

Peter looked the most perplexed than Stiles had ever seen him. Stiles noticed his blue eyes were sparkling with curiosity and lust. Eventually, Peter cleared his throat and managed to say, “Of course.”

It was then that Stiles thought that procrastination was completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write my own research paper but I can write this. 
> 
> If you wanna find me on tumblr I'm killjoywhatsername. Come say hi :)


End file.
